One way or another
by vdeth
Summary: Just a Simple Dramione Story. and btw i dont get the rating part so i just rate K? what does that mean? :3'
1. Chapter 1 Home sweet home

_**This is my First FF so dont hate it, first of im not English, secant i suck to make up stories, and im new at it, so please dont hate it to much, try giving it a change. **_

_**And Please Review (: '**_

* * *

Now where should i begin? Well first of my names is Draco Malfoy and .. yeah most of my family a what other people would prefer to as evil. But its not like theres no love, yeah sure i haft to live up to my fathers very high standards, but im sure, that you do stuff to make your parents be proud to.

At this moment im packing up the last things for school, ive been home for the holiday and tomorrow im off again. I do always look forward to Hogwarts. I love to be home to of course. But at school i dont haft to do somebody every wish, at School everybody does mine.

Well sort of everybody. Not everyone at the school are scared that easy. Oh and you think why would i wish to go back to school with all the fake friends i have.

You might think that i dont know, sure i know that Crabbe and Goyle only do my commanding's be course of my high rank in the community.

and pansy for that matter, but i think she'll stick around, over the years it became more between us then just status, i really like her, just not the way she likes me.

I wouldent mind dating pansy, but shes not the one i wanna end up with in the end.

And then theres Blaise, hes definitely my best mate, well even though he doesn't approve all the evil and stuff, like me becoming death eater, what i dont do to please my father.

Sure i have other friends, the whole Slytherin crew to. Though im only close with some of the people from it. Like Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Carrow, and well Dolohov is fine i guess, a bit weird cuz of hes cold blooded murderer parents.

And then theres all the fake ones , and suck ups, and the drawling girls. So i think that im well suited.

Oh right , then there are the trio, Weasel, Potty and the mudblood, they aren't just my big fan club, and the ones around them aren't either. And come on, how many Weasleys does exsist REALLY ?

But nobody can be just lucky. Im rather intelligent, not to sound smug or anything, but i am, simple logic.

I better head of to bed by now if im planning to have any sleep at all.

* * *

Before im even aware of it im running after the bus, with to massive trunks in my hands.

Great, i thought to myself, and points out a cap. As i get in im felling a bit more at ease.

by the way, Im Hermione Granger, if you haven't figured yourself. im on my way to the train station, unfortunately my parents couldn't drive me today be course of work, so i had to go myself. Which is fine cuz im used to muggle world. But now? I dont think the most muggle muggle in the world would even figure out how to get to a simple train station.

Dammit! I see the big line of cars in a row up front of me, how are we ever supposed to get through. I muttered when the cap made a sharp turn, and i was there. Finaly. Oh how ive been looking forward to the this ever since the holiday began, i love Hogwarts, its home to me.

I paid the cap and ran through crowd. Pushing me forward. I stood in front of the wall between 9 and 10. My heart jump, it was like being in love, well so i thought since i never really been in love. Yes i like Ron, but i think its mostly be course everybody expect us to end up together, really hes not even my type. I dont even like him as a friend to be honest, but on the other side, i wouldent stand a day without him by my side, hes just a complete opposite of me. Well il hide this discussion to a better time. Rons sister Ginny means the world to me, shes like a sister and a best friend to me. Harry like and ignorant little broder sometimes. But i know he will always pull through if i needed it.

Looking if anyone in particular where staring before i ran trough the wall.

* * *

I got out on the other side of the wall. Now standing on paron 9½. I always felt a rush running trough the wall. Well walking trough, cuz im that old now, that if i do something like running trough a wall, it would be social suicide.

My parents walking behind me, mom telling me how good she knows im gonna be this year. Dad telling me yo make him proud. I nod smiling at them both, i put down my trunk, for a sect. to say my farewells to them. First hugging my mother. I know it would look strange that a 16 years old young man, hugging hes mom goodbye, but i dont really care im not gonna se her for another 8 months.

It was a good hug, i really hug. My mom where god at giving those. I just shoke my dads hand and nodded, he was to proud to hug me. I knew that. I picked up my suitcase, and walked towards the train. And then i jumped on.

* * *

I was Searching the paron for the redheads and the boy who lived, no where to be found. Maybe already on the train.

I shruked, going towards the train, which they propely already where on, i paused looking at Malfoy jumping the train, i whent looking for another entrance. Got onto the train and i walked looking for the right compartment.

I shivered, i had the strange feeling of be watch, i turned around looking straight in to the eyes of no other then...

* * *

I walked in and got down on the seat in the every year compartment. I smiled happily to see my friends again.

The minute i sad down, pansy where all over me. Just when i was thinking that i really needed another girl, one i could be with, like really be with, laugh and cry with. Dont be surpriced that it sounds rather deep, im not really that shallow.

Well anyhow, just at that moment a girl with long brown curly hair and a great body passed our compartment, god she was looking familiar and yet i didn't knew anyone that perfect. The girl turned around gazing at me, my mouth drop when a saw the mudblod staring at me, with surprised turned to hatred in her eyes. Her perfect chocolate brown eyes, what was i saying, Jeez.. i need serious help, i glared at Granger, whom turn around and walked away. Dammit, she had change over the summer. No matter how much it kills me to say, she really where good looking.

* * *

Draco Malfoy staring with me with a surprised look on his face, which turn to a gaze, wich then turned to a evil Glare. i looked at him in hate, deep, dark hate. and turned around not wanting to waste my time on the scum he was.

I walked to the compartment where Ron and Harry sat, minute i saw them, my heart jumped and i attacked both of them with hugs. " Jeez. Mione, Happy much? " Ron said, a bit scared i think. " oh sorry "i blushed. i was about to pick my trunks up, when i noticed harry already did so, smiling gratefully at him i told Ron. " i just got a bit overwhelmed seeing you again " both Harry and Ron laugh. It really was good to see them again.


	2. Chapter 2 Vincent

_**Still i know the story and the writing isen't perfect, but i am really trying to do my best,**_

_**Last chapter was more a introduction then a chapter. Il will try to update fast, please review, so that i know that people might like it or whatever? (; ' its changing to be wrote'n in "I" to be Written in "them"**_

_**

* * *

**_

The train stopped and we rush to the exits as well as all the other students,  
i felt a bit childish doing so, if i may say so.  
But it had to be done, we did it every year. I know very well that the guys wouldn't forgive me if i didn't, its like an unspoken tradition.

When we made it out and stood un the platform, i noticed a guy stare at me, he had light brown fluffy hair, Beautiful Green eyes. Great muscular ... he noticed i was looking, i blushed and looked away. _Why did i blush he looked at me first, and i have every right to look at hi..._ He smiled. I felt my knees soften.  
I shot him back a smile and to seam a bit hard to get i follow Ron and Harry Back to the Castle.

* * *

I jumped out of the train and started walking, when i realized Vincent weren't with.  
"Vince!" I Yelled back at him, i follow his Green eyes, and saw he was smiling hes most charming smile to her, _GRANGER_ .

it really made me angry. " Jeez **VINCE** ! " i went over against him, noticing the mudblod where gone.  
that somehow calm me down a bit.  
" do you even know who that was? " Vincent looked at him with a cheerful smile " Course Mate , Hermione Granger, 16 , Gryffindor ... am i right? " "MUDBLOD!" i yelled in his face.. he had to understand.

He couldn't just go around telling us not to mess with mudblods when he could. We listen to our parents then he should to.  
Vincent did nothing but shake his head and started walking. " sorry mate " i heard him say, still in hes cheerful mood. I didn't really care much for Vincent, he didn't had any respect .. not that it matter always, but he needed respect of me. And he hadn't.

Draco was furious. And he knew, there needed changes.

* * *

Hermione Walked Looking back and seeing Malfoy talking to the boy.

Hermione felt a bit crushed. The boy propely wasen't interested. And if that happen to be the case he did, he stil were a freind of Malfoy.  
I walked silently after Harry and Ron, and sighed.

After a bit of thinking, it didn't really bother me._ I didn't need some boy to make me happy, i had boys Ron and Harry. Well.. if they can be considered boys? _. she shoke her head, following Ron and Harry trough the doors to the great hall, Joining Ginny, Neville, Dean and some others at the Gryffindor table. i put the thought behind in my head and enjoyed to be back at the school.

Hermione Didn't even Realize that the boy where looking at her again.

* * *

I kept Cathing Vincent Gazing at the Granger girl. I let it slip for a little while. But stile.  
i wasn't just a Mudblood. It was granger. Mrs-two-goody-shoes.  
he started cathing himself looking at Granger to. Noticing how much she has change really.  
Draco noticed she had a beautiful smile.

He then noticed what he was thinking and shoke his head.  
trying to forget and forgive what he had just thought. And turn to hes friends cathing on in the conversation.

A While later.

Draco saw up when the Brown haired Mudblod left the hall, he noticed Vincent Follow.  
He left hand where turning in to a fist.

Pansy noticed and lay her soft hand upon his. He smiled at her.  
Knowing she would always be there. He felt sorry for her. Cuz he knew she couldn't without him, but even though he didn't plan sticking around always for her.

He Was a slytherin after all.

* * *

Hermione heard the steps closing in on her, she turned around looking straight in to the green eyes of the hansome boy from the train station. "hermione? " he asked lige he had known her for years.  
he knows my name she cried happily in her head.

She nodded. Not knowing what else to do. " would you please eskort me to the hogsmead next Sunday.  
she felt her head blush and a smile wined all over her face. But she tried act cool. How could he just ask her like that, she didn't even know his name.

" well i haft to consider that" she smiled a bit playfull. " would you tell me your name first?"  
he smiled " vincent " "Well vincent i would love to eskort you next Sunday " she smiled, and so did he.'

_**I know that the chapters havent been very good. but im still trying to catch on (:' next chapter will be about there date and very fast the school will know about them date. Draco will find out, there will be more meetings between Draco and hermione, and draco and harry and ron. Vincent will meet ron and harry. disliking ron.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Chearin on the wrong

_**Still not a very Good Chapter, but i still hope it will come to me soon (: ' **_

_**please Read and Review (: **_

* * *

Hermione Woke op with a Huge smile on her face, jumping out of bed, trough the showers.  
Nobody found it weird, cuss Ginny had already spread the word to the most of Gryffindor.

Hermione didn't mind, she had no problem people knowing that she had a date next Sunday, with the Cutest guy In Slytherin, maybe at Hogwarts. Well so she thought. Though she was aware that the most girls in school thought it was Malfoy. I really don't get what they see in him, stupid Slytherin mudblod hating.

And then it hit her, what if Vincent didn't know she was a mudblod? She froze.

* * *

She walked down in the common room, to meet Harry and Ron with their arms crossed over their chest.  
"not now.." she murmured, walking past them out of the portrait.

The before Happy face, where all gone and she looked terrible. " Hermione? What's wrong?"  
Harry asked, walking beside her. Hermione explained that, the guy she knew the knew she had a date with, was slytherin, she hadn't really thought about it but what if he was one of those. Only pureblood is god enough. " what do you think?" she asked in a confused tone.

Harry thought about it a while (Ron was still trying to keep up their tempo ) " I think he would knew that about you if he asked you out, don't worry about it much, if he hurts you. Il kill him, simple "

Hermione smiled, it made her mood a bit better, she knew she would always count on harry to be there, not likely always Ron, if u made him made, he took long time to get over it. She sighed looking at him running behind them. The walked to the great hall, making Smalltalk and laughing at Ron.

* * *

"I told you. Like a million times. You still don't seem to get it do you"  
Draco was arguing with Vincent. "no I get it, I just don't seem to care " Vincent said in a disrespectful tone.  
He felt the anger rise in him. Suddenly he was throwing himself at him. And then.. they fight.  
not with magic, but with fist. He knew Vincent was strong. But he wasn't strong enough.  
he where winning. When suddenly..

Hermione push herself trough the Crowd, Raising her wand. "what on earth do you think your doing !"  
She saw Vincent laying on the floor being punched by Malfoy. She screamed at him to stop and he noticed it. He looked at her with a pause suddenly. Hermione looked surprised cuss a moment she thought he was going to stop just by hearing her say it. "Please Stop?" she looked at Malfoy, whom where no longer punching. Then it looked like Malfoy realized something.

"Shut up Granger.." He were about to punch again, when a fist hit him in the face, and he heard the Voice of vincent " Don't you call her that " he where being punched hearing Granger keep Screaming at Vincent to stop. He liked the sound of her being unpleased with him. Not knowing why.  
he felt Vincent stop. And looked at him, he had raise looking down at Draco. "are you done "

Draco knew that the only risen he didn't finish him, was be course, Draco could beat Vincent easy, he had just been lucky. He spit on the ground in front of Vincent and looked at his hand and got up himself. "  
These ain't over .. " he walked away.

* * *

Hermione ran over and to Vincent " oh god are you okay?" he answered but she didn't hear the answer as she where looking after Draco. "Do you think he is?" Vincent had a sad look in his eyes for a moment " don't worry about him, he's cool"

They walked together down the Hall, Hermione caring and Vincent Enjoying it.

* * *

The minute Draco step to the common room pansy rushed over to care for him. She looked a bit disappointed that he had lost. But he also knew that so had Vincent. He hadn't any friends to go back to when Granger ones dump him. He remembered the look in Hermiones eyes, begging him to stop. And he ha realized she only cared about his opponent, he didn't know why it made him so angry, he knew and he didn't care about her at all. He hated her. But it was that, whom made he hit again.

**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. and read next chapter soon (: ' it will be of more Dramione.. **


End file.
